Currently Figuring Out Title! Yay!
by RiverClan Writers
Summary: OC submissions closed!
1. chapter 1

**Alliegences**

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:**

Thunderstar- sleek black tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

Pebblefur- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

 ** _Apprentice, Starpaw_**

 **Medicine Cat:**

Brightcry- loud, fluffy, off-white she-cat with green eyes and a stumpy tail

 ** _Apprentice, Hazelpaw_**

 **Warriors:**

Dapplepool- tall, mottled, dappled tom with a cold, blue gaze

Tanglestream- white she-cat with blue eyes,black stripes and a black paw

 ** _Apprentice, Shimmerpaw_**

Iceclaw- white tiger tabby tom with slightly darker stripes and green eyes

 ** _Apprentice, Silverpaw_**

Quietstream- golden she-cat with blue-gray ears and aqua eyes

Leafdapple- tall, dappled she-cat with calm green eyes

 ** _Apprentice, Stormpaw_**

Nightpelt- mottled tuxedo tom with green-brown eyes and a scarred muzzle

 ** _Apprentice, Bluepaw_**

Hawktalon- mottled ginger tabby tom with long scars left by a hawk's talons, sharp, gentle, yellow eyes and long claws

 ** _Apprentice, Raccoonpaw_**

Cloverpatch- silvery she-cat with hazel eyes and white paws, chest, underbelly, tail ring, and muzzle

Coldgaze- white tom with gray splotches and an icy blue gaze

 ** _Apprentice, Graypaw_**

Redeyes- large, albino tom with vibrant red eyes

Stoneheart- gray tiger tabby tom with slightly darker stripes and amber eyes

Bristlethistle- sleek black tom with brown eyes and splotches mixed with gray

 **4 More Spots Open!**

 **Apprentices:**

Shimmerpaw- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Silverpaw- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Starpaw- white spotted tom with a star-like spot on his flank

Hazelpaw- small pale hazel she-cat with large blue eyes flecked with hazel, and a dark, long, thick stripe that flows from head to tail tip, and faded dotted sides; white paws, chest, underbelly, and muzzle

Bluepaw- Russian blue tom with white socks, chest, and green eyes

Raccoonpaw- raccoon-looking tom with gentle hazel eyes

Graypaw- medium gray tom with piercing yellow eyes

Stormpaw- stormy gray tom with green eyes and pale gray stripes

 **Queens:**

Gingerfur: ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Stoneheart's kits, Owlkit and Robinkit, and Foster mother of Fawnkit

Reedtail- russet-colored she-cat with brown splotches and pale brown eyes. Mother of Redeyes' kits, Foxkit and Vixenkit

 **2 More Spots Open!**

 **Kits:**

Owlkit- ginger tom with gray splotches and large, amber eyes

Robinkit- gray she-cat with ginger paws, ears, tail tip, chest, spots and green eyes

Foxkit- russet-colored tom with white paws, ears, and brown eyes

Vixenkit- russet-colored she-cat with white paws, ears, tail tip, chest, underbelly and green eyes

Fawnkit- pale brown she-cat with white flecks and glassy, blind white eyes

 **7 Spots Left!**

 **Elders:**

Talltail- massive, still somewhat young, gray tom with black splotches and ivy green eyes

 **5** **More Spots Open!**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:**

Honeystar- tall, golden she-cat with ginger ears, shoulders, tail tip and green eyes

 ** _Apprentice,_**

 **Deputy:**

Sandfoot- pale ginger tiger tabby tom with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

 **16 Warriors Needed**

 **Apprentices:**

 **8 Apprentices Wanted**

 **Queens:**

 **4 Queens Wanted**

 **Kits:**

 **12 Kit Limit**

 **Elders:**

 **6 Elder Limit**

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:**

Darkstar- jet black tom with piercing amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

 **16 Warriors Needed**

 **Apprentices:**

 **8 Apprentices Wanted**

 **Queens:**

(This spot is full, but I forgot the name )

 **3 Spots Left!**

 **Kits:**

Barkkit- little brown tiger tabby tom with green eyes

 **11 spots left!**

 **Elders:**

 **6 Elder Limit**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:**

Dovestar- tall Raggdoll she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

 **16 Warriors Needed**

 **Apprentices:**

 **8 Apprentices Wanted**

 **Queens:**

 **4 Queens Wanted**

 **Kits:**

 **12 Kit Limit**

 **Elders:**

 **6 Elder Limit**

 **Hello people! Welcome to the story I have yet to name, where you can have one of your own characters put in! Yay!** **But in all seriousness guys, pretty much every single OC submitted will be put in, unless the spot/s was/were taken already. Lots of OCs are needed for this story!!! There are going to be two authors, Hazelpool and Silverfeather, who are currently Hazelpaw and Silverpaw in the story. Now, since I don't want to spoil the whole beginning (yes, I have the beginning planned out, but I dont have any good titles. If you have any suggestions, PM me or review the story), and I could go on forever, I'm going to put the OC format down below.**

Name:

Rank:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Mate:

Friends:

Enemies:

Backstory:

 **So there you have it! We're so excited to write this, you have no idea. We'll check in on the OC submissions every once and awhile and try to update frequently. It'll be a little difficult to update since one of us has trek, and we both have science projects to work on, but we'll try our best! Just so you know, OC submissions will be closing on April 30th, so submit them while you can! We'll fill in any spots that went unfilled by then, but if we get the spots filled quickly, we can start the story sooner. Feel free to enter as many OCs as you want!**

 **(Sneak Peak)**

 _The golden rays of sunshine faded to red as the sun sank over the tree tops. The golden leaves waved to the many animals of the forest as a soft breeze sighed quietly. Flocks of birds flew above the baring tree tops in their arrow formations as the sun turned the sky scarlet and amber. The gentle giggling of a brook and the squeals of happy kits could be heard on the cool leaf-fall breeze. The kits played with the leaves that had fallen, batting them gently and watching them twirl and dance about in the air. Among the playing kits were three apprentices by the names of Hazelpaw, Silverpaw, and Shimmerpaw. They had been watching the kits play while the queens of RiverClan took a needed rest. They enjoyed the rest of the sun's rays, then began to heard the kits back to Camp as the sun disappeared behind the tree tops._

 **This is what I have, other than the plot line. The story may seem happy now, but don't let that fool you for even a second. Again, if you want to know what happens, enter OCs quickly! Then the story can begin properly!** **See ya!**

 **-Hazelfeather**


	2. Allegiances Update

**Alliegences**

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:**

Thunderstar- sleek black tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

Pebblefur- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

 ** _Apprentice, Starpaw_**

 **Medicine Cat:**

Brightcry- loud, fluffy, off-white she-cat with green eyes and a stumpy tail

 ** _Apprentice, Hazelpaw_**

 **Warriors:**

Dapplepool- tall, mottled, dappled tom with a cold, blue gaze

Tanglestream- white she-cat with blue eyes, black stripes and a black paw

 ** _Apprentice, Shimmerpaw_**

Iceclaw- white tiger tabby tom with slightly darker stripes and green eyes

 ** _Apprentice, Silverpaw_**

Quietstream- golden she-cat with blue-gray ears and aqua eyes

Leafdapple- tall, dappled she-cat with calm green eyes

 ** _Apprentice, Stormpaw_**

Nightpelt- mottled tuxedo tom with green-brown eyes and a scarred muzzle

 ** _Apprentice, Bluepaw_**

Hawktalon- mottled ginger tabby tom with long scars left by a hawk's talons, sharp, gentle, yellow eyes and long claws

 ** _Apprentice, Raccoonpaw_**

Cloverpatch- silvery she-cat with hazel eyes and white paws, chest, underbelly, tail ring, and muzzle

Coldgaze- white tom with gray splotches and an icy blue gaze

 ** _Apprentice, Graypaw_**

Redeyes- large, albino tom with vibrant red eyes

Stoneheart- gray tiger tabby tom with slightly darker stripes and amber eyes

Bristlethistle- sleek black tom with brown eyes and splotches mixed with gray

Ashstone- muscular, gray black tabby tom with a white tipped tail, white front left paw, and gray eyes

Ambermoon- golden brown she-cat with white paws, a white tail, one deep blue eye, one permanently closed eye, and claw marks on right side of face

Fadedstripe- Sleek, long-legged pure white tom with a faded looking black stripe along his spine. He has deep blue eyes, a scar on his shoulder and a small tear in his ear. He has a mutation that causes him to have a 6th toe.

Shadefern- dark gray tabby she-cat with smoky blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Shimmerpaw- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Silverpaw- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Starpaw- white spotted tom with a star-like spot on his flank

Hazelpaw- unusually small snowshoe she-cat with hazel-blue eyes

Bluepaw- Russian blue tom with white socks, chest, and green eyes

Raccoonpaw- raccoon-looking tom with gentle hazel eyes

Graypaw- medium gray tom with piercing yellow eyes

Stormpaw- stormy gray tom with green eyes and pale gray stripes

 **Queens:**

Gingerfur: ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Stoneheart's kits, Owlkit and Robinkit, and Foster mother of Fawnkit

Reedtail- russet-colored she-cat with brown splotches and pale brown eyes. Mother of Redeyes' kits, Foxkit and Vixenkit

Blueflower- silver blue tabby with sea green eyes (I couldn't read all of it)

Olivepool- small yet sturdy, pretty, thick- furred cream she cat with a white underbelly and green eyes. She is the mother of Fadedstripe's kits, Mossykit and Buzzardkit.

 **Kits:**

Owlkit- ginger tom with gray splotches and large, amber eyes

Robinkit- gray she-cat with ginger paws, ears, tail tip, chest, spots and green eyes

Foxkit- russet-colored tom with white paws, ears, and brown eyes

Vixenkit- russet-colored she-cat with white paws, ears, tail tip, chest, underbelly and green eyes

Fawnkit- pale brown she-cat with white flecks and glassy, blind white eyes

Willowkit- sleek, light silver-and-white tabby she-cat with light aqua eyes

Splashkit- pale silver tabby she-cat with a white chest, a white paw, and light blue eyes

Mossykit- small cream tabby she cat with a white chest, underbelly, and paws. She has notably soft and thick fur and deep green eyes.

Buzzardkit- sleek,long legged black tom with a white chest, paws, and blaze on his face. He has deep blue eyes and thick fur.

Ivykit- small, white-furred she-cat with dark brown spots and green eyes

Hawkkit- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Flashkit- light gray tabby she-cat with blue-gray socks and vibrant blue eyes

 **Full!**

 **Elders:**

Talltail- massive, still somewhat young, gray tom with black splotches and ivy green eyes

Hollyshine- once-beautiful sleek black she-cat with a slash running down from her left ear to her left eye

Beachstripe- large and stocky pale sand colored tom with darker stripes and olive eyes, missing an ear and his pelt is laced with scars, a limp in his gait

Stormblaze- despite her age, she is still very beautiful, with a slender figure and sleek stormy gray fur with a blue ting and a plumpy tail. Her eyes are dark amber.

 **4** **More Spots Open!**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:**

Honeystar- tall, golden she-cat with ginger ears, shoulders, tail tip and green eyes

 ** _Apprentice, Dawnpaw_**

 **Deputy:**

Sandfoot- pale ginger tiger tabby tom with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

 ** _Apprentice, Mistpaw_**

 **Warriors:**

Birchtail- gray-and-white tom with green eyes

 ** _Apprentice, Berrypaw_**

Redleaf- reddish-brown tom with dark amber eyes, lighter brown legs, and a scarred pelt

 ** _Apprentice, Sparrowpaw_**

Petalface- pale cream she-cat with yellow eyes

 ** _Apprentice, Wolfpaw_**

Blizzardfang- big, muscular, silver tom with gray eyes and a scar on his back leg

Moonfoot- white she-cat with dark green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Fernpaw- pale gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Mistpaw- naturally blind, silvery gray tabby she-cat with pale silver-blue eyes(Med App)

Dawnpaw- beautiful golden-and-cream tabby with blue eyes

Sparrowpaw- brown-and-white tabby she-cat with small paws, a long tail, and emerald green eyes

Dustpaw- light yellow tom with brown flecks and blue eyes

Wolfpaw- muscular, spiky black-furred tom with blue eyes

Berrypaw- cream she-cat with darker spots and blue eyes

Deerpaw- small light brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **Full!**

 **Queens:**

Snowflake- white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Flowerdapple- dappled golden tabby she-cat

Goldenshine- lithe golden she-cat with soft, long fur and baby blue eyes

 **Kits:**

Bluekit- blue she-cat with blue eyes and long claws

Sandkit- light yellow she-cat with dark blue eyes and white paws

Whitekit- white she-cat with light blue eyes

Frostkit- white tom with gray eyes

Rosekit- reddish she-cat with green eyes

Needlekit- silver-and-white tom with blue eyes

 **Elders:**

 **6 Elder Limit**

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:**

Darkstar- jet black tom with piercing amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

Raggedheart- muscular, dark brown spotted tabby tom with shaggy fur and yellow-green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**

Twistedleaf- pale brown tiger tabby she-cat with black markings, green-yellow eyes, and a twisted paw

 ** _Apprentice, Needlepoint- dark gray tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes_**

 **Warriors:**

Brokenstream- tall, short-pelted, golden Bengal tabby with black markings and green-yellow eyes

Moonclaw- black she cat with deep grey paws, deep grey around her blue-green eyes, and a bushy tail

Mallowleaf- dark black tom with amber eyes

Stormtail- black she-cat with green eyes

 **12 Warriors Needed**

 **Apprentices:**

 **8 Apprentices Wanted**

 **Queens:**

(This spot is full, but I forgot the name )

Grayshine- pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Mallowleaf's kits.

 **3 Spots Left!**

 **Kits:**

Barkkit- little brown tiger tabby tom with green eyes

 **11 spots left!**

 **Elders:**

 **6 Elder Limit**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:**

Dovestar- tall Raggdoll she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy:**

Skypelt- light gray-blue tom with a white muzzle, tail tip, piercing green eyes, and a large scar on his left flank that he doesn't like to talk about

 ** _Apprentice, Tallpaw_**

 **Medicine Cat:**

Feathermist- small gray tabby she-cat with blind green eyes

 ** _Apprentice, Icepaw_**

 **Warriors:**

Doefoot- light brown she-cat with black feet and bright green eyesStonepool- gray tom with amber eyes, one scar on his shoulder, and one on his muzzle

Dewfrost- golden tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Honeyleaf- light ginger tabby she-cat with white belly and green eyes

Windclaw- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Leafdusk- Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Brindleclaw- Dark gray tabby tom with dark green eyes

Ivyberry- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Silverbreeze- silver tabby she-cat with white paws and icy blue eyes

 **6** **Warriors Needed**

 **Apprentices:**

Icepaw- sleek, pale silver-and-white tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Tallpaw- tall gray tom with yellow eyes

Firepaw- dark ginger she-cat with a pale ginger tail and amber eyes

Goldenpaw- light brown she-cat with green eyes

 **4** **Apprentices wanted**

 **Queens:**

Redeye- dark ginger she-cat with a pale ginger tail, yellow eyes, and a scarred right eye that she can't see out of too well. Mother of Stonepool's kits, Tallpaw, Firepaw, and Darkkit.

Breezecloud- Small white she-cat with pale blue eyes. Mother of Brindleclaw's kits, Skykit, Grasskit, and Moorkit.

 **2** **Queens Wanted**

 **Kits:**

Darkkit- gray tom with one amber eye and one yellow eye

Skykit- white she-cat with silver stripes

Grasskit- black and white tom with amber eyes

Moorkit- pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Elders:**

Greenshine- pale brown tabby she-cat

 **5** **Elder** **Spots Left**

 **Hello readers!** **How are ya? I am back with another update. I'm just going to let everyone know that ShadowClan and RiverClan are the main clans in this story. So right now, filling those up are my top priority. Here's the format for entering OCs:**

Name:

Rank:

Clan:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Mate:

Friends:

Enemies:

Backstory:

 **There you have it! If you haven't noticed, so far only one of the writers have been working on this story, which is Hazelpool (me). That is because Silverfeather is away, and can't do anything on the story until she gets back. She is also only going to be able to do stuff on paper. I have to type it, since certain things prevent her from using this account. Anyway, have a nice day/night!**

 **See ya!**

 **-Hazelfeather**


	3. OC Submissions are Officially Done!

Alrighty, people! OC submissions are closing at 12 AM! Me and Silverfeather will fill in the rest of the OCs tomorrow. Thank you for the OCs! Bye!


End file.
